1. Field of the Invention
Collapsible wig stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wigs are ancient in their development.
Wig stands in various forms have been known for many years. Known wig stands have included solid head forms of various materials, and inflatable forms generally of plastic. Some of the head forms have had an integral base. Other head forms have been attached to the base by a rod, and in some cases, directly attached.
Various forms of portable wig stands are known.